I'll Pick you up
by meltdownmegan
Summary: Everything in George Shelley's life seemed to be going perfect, that was until one night when his parents were killed in a car accident, everything suddently changed and he needed help from JJ to help him pick up the peices.
1. Chapter 1

It was a breezy evening everything seemed to be going okay for George Shelley all that was about to change. George fixed his curly hair pushing it away from the front of his eyes, He had just got down hanging out with the boys having a few drinks. His parents had called him about an hour ago and said they were in town to visit him, something he loved every moment he got with his family. His phone buzzed "Hey Georgey" it was the voice of his eldest friend and band-mate JJ. "Hello JJ" he said with a small laugh "have you heard from them yet?" he had asked the youngest member "Not yet, but I'm sure they're at my house" he had said. George had recently just moved, he was now living in a flat next door to JJ "Okay let me know, I'm heading home as well" he said as the sounds of Sirens filled the roads. "Hey JJ?" the tone is George's voice changed "what do you think happened?" George said a little concerned as he was now at his front door "No idea, maybe some kind of accident" JJ said as George walked into his flat kicking off his shoes. "Maybe you're right" he said as he sat down on his couch. "Well if you need anything you know how to get a hold of me" JJ said with a laugh "Yeah, okay talk soon" George had said hanging up his phone.

George kept looking at the time, he started to grow worried, what if something happened, they had arrived in London hours ago, and still nothing. He shook out all of the thoughts in his mind and turned on the TV. He focused on the TV rubbing his eyes dry, he was tried but wanted to wait for his parents to arrive, everything was quite even the TV, he was watching the X-factor, he had recorded it for later, a smile came across his face remember him being there a year ago with his boys. Everything went back to normal and the young lad stopped worrying. The brown haired boy soon fell fast asleep on the couch.

The sleep didn't last very long, George awoke to the sound of knocking on his door, peaking out the window, it was two police officers, George had swallowed hard, he knew something had happened. He slowly opened the door, "George Shelley?" one of the Officers had said. "Yeah, has something happened?" He said in a nervous tone "I'm sorry, but your parents are dead" Everything around George had stopped, his mouth dropped he closed his eyes, he couldn't believe it. "H-h-how" he stuttered, in complete shock. "there was a car accident" His mind stopped, he shook his head "I just talked to them a couple of hours ago, they were fine" he shouted out, not knowing what else to do. "I'm sorry, we need you to come down to the hospital to identify them" they both said in unison. "Oh-okay" he said as he looked next door JJ was outside, wondering why the police would be at George, he looked over at him, he was trying his best not to cry, throwing on his shoes he headed out of the door of his flat.

Fixing his hair out of his face once more he got into the back of the cop car, the lights got turned off, the whole neighborhood was not questioning what was going on, he looked out of his window, he rested his head on the window, he closed his eyes, shutting them tightly, he pictured his parents smiling. "It can't be" he said to himself, he opened his eyes, it was a fast car ride, nothing had been said to the police officers to George or vise versa.

He sat in the police car for a moment, he took a deep breath, pulling himself together he headed inside the hospital, people were sitting around waiting to be seen, or waiting to here news about a loved one, he looked at everyone examining everything around him. He followed the doctor down to the morgue, it was cold, it was just like it was in horror films. "what your are about to see is going to be hard on you, do you want to call someone to be here with you afterwards?" the doctor had asked "I just want to get this over with" he had said taking a deep breath walking into the room, there was to bodies laying on the cold tables, his parents. "Ready?" as the blanket pulled back laying under it was his mother, then on the next was his father, they both were lifeless, it was a horrible sight especially for George to see. He turned away and ran out of the room, he bolted for the elevator "Hey wait" the doctor started to shout from the end of the hall. Pushing the buttons George just wanted to get out of there.

Finally the elevator landed on the ground floor, George headed for the door but was stopped "you have to fill these out, don't worry about getting it done right away, go home, call your friends, whoever you need too" the doctor had said handing George a packet he had to fill out on his parents, what he wanted them to have, cremation, casket, everything had to be filled out, all he could focus on was to get home. He felt numb, not knowing how to react not knowing what he should do. Walking outside the doors of the hospital, he started to run, he started to run as fast as he could just to get away from there.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything had just changed for George, his parents were now dead he didn't know anything on what happened all he knew is that they died from a car accident. He had arrived home, he now had a lot to do, walking up to his door JJ had waited up for him to get home "George?" He had said, George was startled "oh JJ" he said in a whisper. "What's going on what happened?" JJ had asked, George didn't know how to break it to him that his parents were gone forever. "my parents are gone" he said looking down and just walked into his flat. JJ's mind was now confused gone? left town gone or worse? He walked into George's house without a knock "George?" He questioned, he looked at the boy, something was wrong, the curly haired boy had just slide down the wall across the room. JJ knew what he meant now, JJ had walked up to George.

Sliding down next to him, he looked at George "My parents died in a car accident tonight, I had to claim there bodies" George broke down into loud sobs, JJ pulled George into his arms, the younger one curled up in his arms, JJ ran his hands through Georges hair. "I'm sorry George" JJ didn't know what to say to him, he didn't know how to comfort him at a time like this. "your parents love you George, and they will always be with you, they were looking forward to spending time with you" he said, he could feel the tears touch his skin, he has never seen George so upset, and never wanted too. His heart sank for his best friend, he had just lost the two most important people in his life, JJ has never had this happen, no one in his life had passed away. He held onto him closer, that's all he knew how to comfort him right now.

The two of them had sat down on the floor for over 20 minutes. "come on George, lets go sit you down on the couch" JJ said, he knew George didn't feel like moving, he could feel everything he was, sadness, anger, guilt, numb. He stood up first before grabbing his hand pulling him up from the floor, George had said nothing, he just walked to the couch in silence. "I'm going to call Josh and Jaymi, maybe they'll come over, you need the support okay?" JJ said as George just nodded, a few more tears had fell from his face as he just stared at the blank TV in front of him.

JJ, walked into the kitchen, he picked up his phone and dialed Josh "Hey, you know what time it is?" Josh had yelled through the phone "Yeah, it's late but it's George, he needs us. his parents died in a car accident" JJ chocked as he spoke "what?" was all Josh could say, "i'm on my way" Josh and George had lived together only a few weeks ago. "swing by and pick up Jaymi, I haven't called him yet, but it'll save me the trouble, I need to get back to him" JJ said, Josh understood and the two hung up at the same time. He headed back into the living room and sad down next to George. George had the paper work the hospital had giving him, he was reading it over. looking at JJ hoping he had an answer for him "George, don't worry about that right now" JJ said as he took the package from him putting it down on the coffee table. "Josh and Jaymi are coming" he said. George looked over at his older friend once more, he wanted to talk but he couldn't his body wouldn't let him, he laid his head on JJ's shoulder. All he could do is cry that's all George felt like doing was crying. "It's okay, everything will be okay" JJ said resting his head on top of the curls.

A gently knock was placed on the door, it was Jaymi and Josh. "come in" George managed to say, the first word he's said in hours. "Georgey" Jaymi ran over to him, Jaymi had already cried for the boy, George stood up to give him a hug. "I'm so sorry" he said inside the hug, Jaymi pulled away so Josh could give him a hug as well. "if you want us to do whatever just let us know" Josh said as George nodded. All four of them sat down on the couch. George just looked at the paper work again "I said not now" JJ snapped. Jaymi nudged JJ "what" he said "Don't, if he wants to let him, it may help" Jaymi said to JJ. "Okay, sorry G" he said "I need a pen" Josh stood up and went to search for a pen, he handed it to him. George got the first page done, all he had to do was sign a piece of paper, that was all he could handle.

Jaymi, Josh and JJ left George to have a few moments to himself. "I hate seeing him like this, he's always one person you hate to see upset" Jaymi said "He just lost his parents, he'll be like this for a while, grieving is good" Josh said "You're right, we'll be with him" JJ said, George got up from the couch and just headed into his room. All of this was to much, he was tired, the fact the boys were all there for him made him feel slightly better, he didn't feel alone, which was something he didn't want to do, he knows that he doesn't have to do this alone.

The three boys stopped there conversation and headed back into the living room, noticing that George was not there "I'll go check on him" JJ said. Jaymi and Josh didn't argue and just sat down on the couch, walking out of the living room, he headed into George's room, he was laying on his bed looking at a picture of his parents "want company?" JJ said "Yeah, please" George said as he sat up. "I'm ready to talk" George said, he hardly said one word to anyone tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

JJ sat down next to George, he put all his attention to him. "I'm glad, I didn't want to push you into talking, but it might help" JJ said as George took a deep breath. "I don't understand, no one told me what caused the accident" he said "I talked to them an hour before it happened, all those sirens we heard was them" he added "I don't believe it, I don't want to believe it, my parents can't be dead, someone is trying to pull a joke on me or something" George said, that's honestly how he felt. "George, its not a joke, no one would ever a pull like this, I'm sorry I know you don't want to believe it, it'll take some time to sink in" he had to say, he could sit here and lie to him friend "Maybe the police don't know everything either, maybe they are still figuring it out too, they will figure it out and you will know, if someone was involved that person will pay, I promise you" JJ said looking at George he was being serious "I miss them already JJ" he felt tears build up in his eyes once more. "I know, and that's okay" JJ wrapped his arms around George once more.

"I don't think i'll ever be okay JJ" he added as he broke down once more "I'm not okay" he shielded his face and fell back into JJ's arms "it'll be okay, in time, it'll be okay" JJ said into a whisper holding him tight once more, George pulled away and had laid down onto his bed once more gripping the pillow tightly, JJ put his palm on his back and gently rubbed it, this time JJ started to cry himself his friend was really hurting and this time he couldn't do anything but be there for him, he wanted to make everything better for him but he couldn't. He wiped his eyes so the younger lad wouldn't see him cry, he had to be strong for George they all did.

The sounds of sobs filled the room, "George" JJ had said in a calm tone "try to get some sleep, you need it" he then added, George rolled over and looked up at JJ "will you stay?" he asked "yeah of course" JJ said with a small smile. The room wasn't silent anymore, outside the room was a crash and yelling, George sat up "what are those two up too" JJ said as he got up from the bed and headed for the door of the bedroom "Look what you did Josh, you made a mess, ice cream everywhere" Jaymi shouted out "well if you hadn't thrown some at me, this wouldn't have happened" Josh shouted back.

George started to laugh slightly at them yelling, JJ looked back and smiled at George once more before exiting the bedroom "What have you two done, I'm gone 10 minutes and you made a mess" JJ crossed his arms "well, Jaymi got hungry, we saw ice cream and he started throwing it at me its all.." Josh started to say but got cut off "No, you were being a smart ass, so as far as i'm concerned its your fault, you dropped the whole bowl on the floor" Jaymi said "you two, go clean up this mess, now" JJ said, "then get some sleep! its late" he said "Fine" they both said together before grabbing some towels "How is he?" Josh said "hurting, he's finally settling down until you two decided to make a mess" JJ said with a small laugh. "Sorry" Jaymi said as George came out of the room, laughing at Josh who was covered in ice cream, then he frowned "my chunky monkey ice cream" he said "Sorry Georgy" Josh said with a frown "You can by me more tomorrow" he said "JJ you coming" he said, as he rubbed his eyes, they were blood shot and swollen from all the crying "you two clean up" he pointed at both boys before following George to his room.

George fell back onto his bed and yawned "Well, at least you laughed a little, feel a little better?" the eldest said "no" George said tugging on JJ. JJ laid down next to his curly head friend and looked over at him. "thanks" George said as he closed his eyes "You'd do the same for me" JJ said as he ran his hands through George's hair for comfort, he felt the boys arms wrap around him and his head rested on his chest. JJ couldn't help but smile he wraped one arm around his small frame and the other grabbing the blanket at the edge of the bed, he covered them both up. Soon George was fast asleep.

JJ laid awake for a little longer as Josh and Jaymi peaked into the room "is he asleep?" they both said, "Yeah fast asleep" JJ whispered "good, we'll head to bed now, we wanted to make sure he was okay before we did, sorry about the mess" Jaymi said "don't worry about it, he laughed a little" JJ said "goodnight" Josh said as they both headed back into the living room, they shuffled across the room, fighting to get the couch to turn into a bed. JJ left out a small chuckle once more before closing his eyes, he held George tightly into his arms and fell asleep as well.


End file.
